


*Connected Through Chakra Strings~[Sasori Love Story]*

by Itachi_Warrior



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_Warrior/pseuds/Itachi_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although beside a guardian, a fairy watcher's job is a difficult one. To watch over Earth and prevent from bad beings to invade and destroy is the metier of fairy guardians. For this very job chosen next is Tatsuki. However, during her watch, a legend must repeat. A legend that is fateful. A legend of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Tatsuki's POV~

Boom! Blast! Crash!

There were explosions everywhere. Things were crashing down everywhere. Destruction was everywhere.

I hid behind a big tree as my elder sister, Himeko, fought the enemies. She flew here and there and dodged many attacks that were aimed at her.

She is a Fairy Guardian of Earth and of Japan to be precise. Fairy Guardians defend their respective regions from enemies and bad fairies. Sister said I was next to become a Fairy Guardian but I was just ten now. However, eventually, I will have to become one.

I cringed and hid further as an attack happened right above my head. I was used to this. Just the watching though. From the corner of my eyes, I spotted Kouta-san fighting a different battle. He was sister's guardian.

Even Fairy Guardians had guardians and they were always men. They were supposed to protect the fairy from the side dangers as she fought the main one.

Sister and Kouta-san were a really good team but there was something that was wrong. It was a basic fairy rule that a fairy cannot fall in love with her guardian and vice versa. And when they share their first kiss of love, they both would be stripped of their powers and would be turned to normal human beings.

Sister and Kouta-san both loved each other but they had not done the forbidden yet. Though I fear that the time is not far away.

" Tatsuki! Get out of there!" I heard Kouta-san yell and immediately my yellow eyes started scanning the area for the threat.

I could not comprehend for a second what was happening. I just looked here and there frantically. I was a little kid. Even though I have seen such things, I was still afraid.

I was trembling. Kouta-san warned me but there was nothing to be warned about. I got even more scared when Kouta-san yelled again. Then suddenly, somebody grabbed my lush green hair and pulled me up in the air.

I struggled to get free but it was a futile attempt. So, I just screamed really loud and that resulted in a big gash on my back. Mu bleeding and hurting mass was thrown roughly on the ground. My eyes were stinging from the dirt that went in them and my head felt light from the blood loss. But before I could pass out, I saw my sister and Kouta-san kill the bad people.

I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness. I received a very nasty scar that day, a very bad memory and a very dark fear of the people I was to protect Japan from, as the next Fairy Guardian.

I knew that the forbidden would happen now. Me getting hurt would bring Kouta-san and sister very close and together. Tanaka Himeko's era would now be over. Tanaka Tatsuki would now be the next Fairy Guardian.

~

Do tell me what you all think of the story through this :)

Vote and Comment!

Thank you!

Itachi_warrior desu! ^/_\^ 

~


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own NARUTO! The whole thing belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!

But! 

I own this story plot and the OCs. 

Nothing is copyright. 

I am mean people. :D 

I do not share.


End file.
